


the sound

by Yetitrash



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Top surgery, mindless fluff is it really, theyre a couple years older here, trans magna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: well i know when you're around 'cause i know the sound, i know the sound of your heart
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	the sound

_Badum....badum....badum_

The sound was steady but loud in Luck's ears just after waking up. He wasn't usually the one to sleep in but when he woke up to an empty bed and found he couldn't sleep any longer he figured maybe he had needed it.

Luck patted the empty space next to him, like maybe his eyes had tricked him, but there was still nothing or no one there. The blond made a frown before breaking into a smile because while who he was looking for was gone that only meant he'd have to go find him.

After throwing on a pair of sweatpants Luck ventured out on his tip toes into the rest of the apartment where it didn't take him long to find what he was missing.

At the stove Magna stood, unexpectedly and unaware of Luck's presence. Luck smiled as he took in the sight; the near threadbare tee Magna always wore to bed, the flame patterned boxer briefs that made his ass look too good for Luck to complain about, and of course his messy, partial dyed hair that looked about due for for a cut. Magna was the definition of a hot mess and Luck loved him. He looked perfect in this blissfully unaware moment but this was also the perfect opportunity to...

"HEY!"

Magna jumped and spun around with a glare, flailing the spatula in his hand around threateningly. "You fucker! I make you eggs and this is the thanks I get?"

Luck wasn't dissuaded, Magna was all talk anyway, and only laughed as he walked closer and stood behind Magna. He rested his chin on Magna's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his love. "You're right~" Luck all but purred into his neck, "sorry, baby."

_Badumbadumbadum_

Luck laughed at how easy it was to get Magna to react. With just a word and his touch he was putty in his hands. Magna would try not to show it but Luck knew all his tells, there was very little they didn't know about the other.

"Yeah, whatever." Magna gave the eggs in the pan one last stir before turning off the stove. "They're done anyway." When Luck didn't move and just clung to him tighter Magna sighed. "What do ya wa-"

"-shh!" Luck buried his face into Magna's back, "I'm listening."

"To what?"

_Badum..badum..badum_

The blond didn't answer, only slipped his hands up the front of Magna's shirt, palms sliding up his stomach and over the toned muscles there.

Even without having to look he'd memorized all of Magna's scars. The one from a bar fight around the time they first met. The one from one of Yami's "dogs" a few years ago. His hands travelled further up to his chest to where the newest scars lied under his pecs. It had been about a year and a half and Luck remembered every moment. The look on Magna's face when he looked down that first time, the smile he wore when he donated his binders, the tired sighs he made when it came time to change his bandages. Luck remembered the first time Magna was healed enough for him to kiss those scars and the way Magna pretended he didn't get all teary eyed as he did.

"Luck?" Magna broke him from his thoughts and it was only then he realized how long he'd stood there just tracing his top surgery scars.

"Hm?"

Something changed about Magna's attitude, hesitation wasn't really Magna's thing yet here he was biting his lip and mumbling. "Do you miss'm?"

"Miss what?"

_Badumbadumbadum_

Luck could hear that sound he loved so much again but this was different. Same sound, different situation and Luck didn't think he liked it this time around. "My.......yanno.." Magna tried to force the words out but made a vague gesture towards his chest instead.

Luck rested his chin on Magna's shoulder again, brows furrowed. "They weren't mine to miss. And what kinda question is that?"

Magna strained to turn to look at him, he was near sighted but not _that_ near sighted. "I mean you liked'em a helluva lot more than I did."

The blond blinked back at him with a smile, one hand moving right over where he knew Magna's heart was. "No, I like _you,_ dumbass." Luck took pleasure in the soft pink that came onto Magna's cheeks when he leaned in to place a kiss along his jawline. "They just happened to be a part of you."

Magna turned back to the stove quickly but Luck caught that flash of emotion on his face before he did. Always the tough guy but everyone who knew him knew better. "Your eggs are probably cold."

"Then I guess I got time then, huh?" Luck backed away only to turn Magna around then took his place again leaning against him, this time face to face.

_Badumbadumbadu_ _m_

Magna made that toothy scowl he always made, the one Luck loved, the one that made him wanna kiss him until they both stopped breathing. Luck held Magna's face in both hands and with his thumbs forced the corners of his mouth up in a smile. "Stupid."

"Stupid?!"

"Yeah! You're stupid." Luck pulled Magna's face down to his like he was going to kiss him but when Magna leaned in Luck pulled away. Even when what he wanted was right in front of him Luck couldn't help but be a tease. "Stupid thinking that I could love you less."

Magna's face broke out into a real smile then and this time he didn't let Luck back out of a kiss when he leaned in, smashing their lips together.

Luck laughed into the kiss, one hand slipping to thread his fingers through Magna's messy hair and the other falling to lay on Magna's chest. Magna dropped the spatula in favor of pulling Luck closer by his hips.

"Ow!" That scowl was back when Magna pulled away, "do ya always gotta bite me?"

"I know you love it!" Luck teased, swooping in quickly to nip at his bottom lip again then laughing when Magna face flushed in frustration and embarrassment.

_Badumbadumbadum_

There was that sound again but this time it was his own heartbeat Luck was hearing as Magna looked into his eyes. Behind his glasses they were warm and so full of love Luck's heart couldn't help but race. He loved this stupid face for so long and yet his heart still pounded at the sight.

"Thanks." Was all Magna said, voice low and his eyes darting to Luck's lips then his eyes and back again a few more times.

"For what?"

The corner of Magna's mouth twitched into a smile. He looked away briefly before resuming his meaningful gaze. "For lovin' me."

Luck pulled Magna to his level again, holding him in place to whisper against his lips, "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to."

"I'm that irresistible, huh?"

"Yeah, actually." Luck emphasized his point with another nip just to make Magna mewl.

Magna cleared his throat and put on a stoic face. Luck could almost roll his eyes at that. "The eggs." He reminded.

"Fuck the eggs." Luck retorted with a wicked grin as his hand slid up his shirt again. "Not really in the mood for eggs, kinda wanna eat something else."

Magna broke then; kissing Luck hard like he was the only source of oxygen in the room. He stumbled over Luck's feet a few times as he lead the blond backwards towards the table.

When Luck had reached the edge of the (luckily, very sturdy) table he spun them around, picking Magna up briefly to set him on it only for the punk to grab him by the hips again to bring them closer.

"I love you too by th' way." Magna confessed between kisses, "just in case you forgot."

"What was that? I wasn't listening." Magna really made it too easy, but Luck knew he enjoyed every second of his teasing.

"I said you're terrible."

"Liar!"

"And you'd know how? !!-hey!" Magna tensed briefly as Luck swooped in and found a place on his neck to kiss and-

"-WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT BITIN-!" His words cut off with huffy breaths from the way Luck's mouth moved against his skin.

_Badumbadumbadum_

Who's heartbeat it was that time didn't matter because in that moment they beat as one.

When Luck felt Magna thread his fingers through his blond hair he smiled, but didn't pull away. He refused to tear himself away from that sound he loved so much. His favorite sound.

"Said I love you, lightnin' bug."

Okay, maybe his second favorite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write some mindless sap and thats okay
> 
> Find my sappy ass on Twitter @gordonagrippa


End file.
